Time Never Matter
by KoolNeko
Summary: Judai love Yusei and chose to live in Yusei's time after they had defeat Paradox to save the world of Duel Monster. It is also Judai's birthday, what does Yusei have for a present


Starshipping: Yusei and Judan

"YUSEI!" yelled a brunnette. Meet Judai Yuki. A boy that wasn't suppose to be in a different time, but he wanted to be because he love a special man. The greatest duelist in his time, not in the future. In the future, he was history. "YUSEI!" he called into the garbage, where a young man that goes by the name Yusei Fuodo. A sweet but serious duelist. Yusei was a cutie. Made all the girls and guys go screaming. Yusei was also one of the piece to The Great Dragon. His skin was a little tan and his hair was jet black with spikes, pointing back. A gold tattoo on the right side of his face.

Judai looked over the place for his raven friend, but with no avial. Today was Judan's birthday and all he wanted was to spend time with Yusei on this special day. Ever since he woke up, he couldn't find Yusei anywhere and this really upsets him. It was his birthday after all. Judan checked tha house again from top to bottom. He just wanted Yusei so bad.

Judai's POV

Yuesei wasn't anywhere and I wanted him to be near me. Was it that hard? Every since I chose to be in his time, he been either A) Woking on his duel runner or B) Out with his friends. I sighed for the millionth time that day. Today was suppose to be my special day and Yuesi wasn't here. I sat on the dusty old couch in the gargarge. Techinally Yusei's bed. I lay down. All that screaching tired me out. The couch. It smelled like Yuesi. The man I love. why can't I find Yusei anywhere? Oh so sleepy sleepy. A 5 minute nap will not hurt, right?

Judai's Nightmare

He walks around in pitch darkness. No light came through. Where was he? He calls out, but he has no voice. Where was it? He shrugs and kept walking. Just kept walking. Judai had the fear of the dark. Each step he took was gingerly. He was afraid that he would get swallow up in total darkness. Soon in the distance, he saw Yusei. He grinned and ran towrds him. Everytime Judai would get close, Yusei would go somewhere far away. "Yuesi? Why are leaving me? Where are you going?" Judai cried out to him. He stop running. "I know you like me Judai" Yusei said in a monotone voice. Judai blushed but nodded.. Yusei snickered. "I knew I shouldn't have bring you here. I should have return your flithy little butt back in your own time. Disgusting little wtich" sneered Yusei before he started to faded away. Judai felt weak on his knee. So, darkness was dragging him down. "YUSEI! YUSEI! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! YUSEI!" Judai cried out.

Judai's POV

I jerked up, only to collide with someone else in the forehead. I flopped back down to rub my forehead. " Ow. Judai, you ok?" I hear a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes to see Yusei standing over me. "Are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded.. "You were tossing and turning and crying out my name in your sleep. You sure you are ok?" He asked me again. I nodded again. Yusei doesn't seem to be convinced.. "Judai, I know something is wrong. Tell me, Judai. I won't treat you any different" he said as he held my hand with his gloved one. I felt tears welled up inside me. I moved my hand and got up. "Judai?" I started to cry. "Yusei, I love you so much. It hurts so much. I know you don't feel the same one about me." I sobbed out. Nothing, but silence greeted me. More tears flows down my cheek. I only walked two steps before I felt Yusei pulling me into his chest, kissing my neck. "I love you, too Judai Yuki. Time for your birthday present" He whispered huskily in my ear before he toss me back on the couch.

LEMON STARTS HERE

Judai was now back on the couch with Yusei now on top of him. " Y-Y-Y-Yusei?" he asked softly before his lips were caught by another part of sweet lips. Judai was surprised at first before he slowly started to kiss back. The kiss became more hungry. More greedy until it was a war of domiacantion. Judai lost. He gave Yusei the permission to explore ever inch of his mouth. Soon, they pulled apart when air was needed.

"Yusei, take me" whispered out Judai.

Yusei only smiled. He tugged Judai's shirt over his head before he did his own. He even took off his gloves to rub his tanned hands across the pale chest. Teasing the nipples along with way. "Ahhh~ Yusei." Judai moaned. Yusei started to suck on the pink nub until it was hard enough before switching to other nub to give it alittle attention. That too became hard. When Yusei let go, the cold breeze hit the two nipple causing Judai to shiver. "Wow, Yuki. You seem very excited" said Yusei as he start to rub Judai's erection through his pants.

" Oooh, Yusei, please more." said Judai. He was moaning like crazy. All this pleasure. All this gentleness. This driving both men horomones were raging. Yusei slowly slips off Judai's pants and boxer and stroke the erection in a teasing manner. "mmmm~ ahhhh~ ahhhhhh~" Judai felt his release coming soon. "Y-Y-Y-Yusei. I-I-I'm coming." panted out Judi. Yusei stopped his ministering and smirks playfully. "Not yet, Judai. Not yet." Yusei slowly took off his pants and boxer , revealing his 8 inches to the world.

Judai stared at it, shaking. Yusei kissed him softly. "I'll be gentle as possible. If the pain is too great, we will stop, ok...love?" Yusei said. Judai nodded as he rolled on his hands and knees. He bend down a little to give his ass a little more access. "Errr, Judai...we don't have any lube and i don't want to hurt you." Yusei said as he planted beautiful kisses on Judai's neck down to his back. "Just do it, Yusei. I know you don't intend to hurt me." Judai said with a smile. Yusei smiled weakly before pushing himself inside Judai's tight hole.

Judai gripped the couch edge until his fingers were paler then pale. Tears stream down his glorious face, but he forced his body to relax. "Yusei, i-i-it hurts." Judai whimpered out. Yusei stopped and was about to pull out when Judai stop him. "Keep going. The pain will go away." he said with a smile. Yusei nodded and slowly started to thrust in and out of him. Judai soon felt the pain turned into pleasure. "Oh, Yusei. please ." Judai said. Yusei followed his command and thrusts harder and faster as he could go, finding Judai's sweet spot. As soon as Yusei found it, he took an aim at that and kept hitting it. Judai was now a fountain of moans and screams of pleasures. Yusei pumps Judai's cock in time with his thrusts. Judai couldn't take it. "YUSEIIII!" He screamed out as he cums hard all over the couch and his chest. Yusei soon felt tightness around his cock and he too release deep inside Judai.

LEMON ENDS HERE!

They both came down from their high. Yusei pulled out of Judai and collapse on to of the boy. "Yusei, I love you" Judai said with a yawn before falling asleep. Yusei kissed his forehead and cover them with sheets. "Happy birthday, Judai and I love you too." He whispered in the boy's ear before falling asleep.


End file.
